Spooky Friday
by Tamaruhikaru
Summary: Something goes wrong after Tamaki makes one of the biggest mistakes in his life, now, he and his friends have to face the consequences; their only hope is getting out of Ouran in time. -Chapter 2 up-
1. Prologue

_**Hi there, this is my very first Ouran High School Host Club fic; and I have to say that I published this because I'm looking for a beta reader who would like to help me with this and maybe any upcoming story I have in mind… If not, only for this one. I've been browsing for beta readers for a while but I decided that, instead of trying to look for someone who has the time and the interest until I find them, I'll let someone who has the time and the interest find this story and read the author's note so they can chose whether they want to pass sometime with me arranging this or not.**_

_**BTW, I did some research, however I'm not sure if anyone has written a story like this one (and I do hope no one has) so don't hate me if I'm mistaken please!**_

_**So, without further ado; onto the story data:**_

_**Story **__**Title: Spooky Friday**_

_**Summary: Something goes wrong after Tamaki makes one of the biggest mistakes in his life, now, he and his friends hav**__**e to face the consequences; their only hope is getting out of Ouran in time.**_

_**No. of **__**Chapters: To be decided but possibly around 15 (a little more, a little less)**_

_**Chapter title: Prologue**_

_**Main Character: The Host Club (A little more onto Tamaki), Nekozawa.**_

_**Main Couple: No couples, just a tiny bit of implied romance.**_

_**Genre: Su**__**pernatural**_

_**Subgenre: General, Humor, Horror**__**, Suspense**_

_**Authoress: Tamaruhikaru**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Koukou Host Club in any way; this is purely fan-made and is in no way associated to the real owners or creator.**_

**Prologue**

***The Host Club is now open**** to business***

"You have no idea how dearly I've missed you, my princess."

"But, I came here yesterday…"

"A minute away from you feels like an eternity for me and it hurts just as much."

"KYAAA~!"

"Tamaki-Senpai never gets tired of this, does he?" Haruhi asked to no-one in particular as a sweat-drop ran down her forehead; the blond Host Club president was doing his job and he was just enjoying it. Besides, something was different that afternoon just as it was every Friday; apparently, weekends cheered him up to the point he received more hosts on Friday than on any other weekday because even the customers knew he was more loving and charming that day than the rest of the week; something Haruhi thought almost impossible.

"He isn't the customers' favorite for nothing, you know?" Kyouya answered writing something unknown to the girl on his always loyal notebook "His special charm has earned him his fame and you know he gets more caring on Fridays for being the last day of Host Club in the week, making him almost irresistible for the girls of the school."

"We always receive more customers on Fridays anyway." The brunette sighed taking a look at the rest of the Third Music Room; just as she said, there were quite a lot of customers with each of the hosts. Her customers and Kyouya's were waiting for them to get some tea, each of them had five girls to attend to at the moment, although, Kyouya had attracted 2 of them with some interesting conversation and the newest Host Club articles "I'm glad we didn't have to dress up today."

"Don't worry; Tamaki already planned our next cosplay for this Monday." The raven haired boy then turned to look at his female companion with a little amused smile as he re-accommodated his glasses on the bridge of his nose "He's just eager to see how you look dressed up as a raccoon."

"A…" Haruhi's brain suddenly stopped working "A raccoon?"

"Yes." Was the simple reply she received "At first he wanted to see how you'd look dressed up as a bunny but when Honey-Senpai heard about it he said it would make it look as if there were two Usa-chans and he didn't like that so he proposed to change it; it was Mori-Senpai who proposed the raccoon and, after Honey-Senpai and the twins agreed to it, Tamaki had no-other choice but to go along with it."

"But why was I the only one who wasn't informed about it?" It was not fair, just not fair "This is my costume we're talking about."

"We knew you wouldn't agree with the animal cosplay in the first place so, why losing our time with you?" Kyouya asked taking the tray with the tea, his back to the addressed girl and still maintaining his voice calm which had, more than once, angered the female first-grader.

"This…" Haruhi sighed as she took her own tray to take with the customers "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with them."

"Haruhi-kun, it is so nice to have you back." One of the girls waiting for the after mentioned host greeted with a smile, Haruhi smiled back.

"It is my pleasure to be with you."

As the girls tried to start a conversation with their favorite host, the door of the Third Music Room opened, attracting the hosts' attention who wanted to see whose customer had just arrived; however, this time the door wasn't opened by a girl looking for a host to be with, but by the Host Club self-proclaimed manager herself; Renge who had a thoughtful expression on her face while looking at a cloth in her hand, something that caught the attention of the club members being that their manager was usually very loud and outspoken and she also had opted for the door rather than her usual rising platform.

"Ah, Renge-kun; you're finally back." Kyouya excused himself with his customers to walk towards the newcomer "How did everything go?"

"…" There was no answer, the first-grader just kept her gaze on the object she was holding.

"Ahem." Kyouya cleared his throat snapping the brown-haired girl out of her trance, she looked up at him and immediately hid the object behind her back with a gasp.

"Ah… Hello Kyouya-Sama… Did you say something?" A shiver ran down Renge's back the moment she saw the look Kyouya was giving her; he hated to be ignored and she knew that, somehow, she had done just that.

"As a matter of fact, I did." The rest of the hosts excused themselves with the customers in order of going to see what was going on; a dark aura surrounded Kyouya's being and they had to be there in case their administrator needed any kind of assistance… Or in case there would be a 'Kodak moment', whatever they liked the best "I asked if everything went okay."

"Ah! Of course, of course; everything is just fine." Range assured waving a hand in the air nervously while she forced a smile for her Senpai.

"Where were you?" The twins, being the first ones to reach her, asked in chorus looking down at her curiously.

"Just arranging some things for the Host Club." The questioned girl answered moving a little to the side trying to keep the twins' gazes away from whatever she was hiding behind her back, unfortunately, she had to move quickly again for the pair of third-year students walked up to her from the side opposite to the twins, Haruhi had taken a spot between the twins and Kyouya to join the conversation.

"Renge-Chan," Honey started holding Usa-Chan close to him "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"I don't have anything on my back!" Range answered a little too quickly and loudly, making the hosts give her a 'Yeah-right' look, the manager sweat-dropped and opted for changing hands just like a child would do; showing the now free hand to the people in front of her "See?"

"Renge-Chan, you sure you're okay?" Haruhi asked looking directly into Renge's eyes trying to find the truth behind all this "You look nervous."

"Ha! What are you talking about, Haruhi-kun?" Renge asked rubbing the back of her head. She gave a step backwards only to feel a hand rounding the wrist she had behind her back not letting it move an inch; Renge didn't have to turn her head to know who was the one behind her, but knowing who was the one about to discover what was in her hand made her even more nervous so she only tried to keep her fist clenched, however, her captor was stronger than her and managed to open her hand sooner than expected "Wait, Tamaki-San!"

"What are you so worried about? Is this a love letter for me or something?" Tamaki joked letting go of the manager's wrist so he could take a good look to the piece of cloth that was now in his possession.

"Tamaki-San, I think you should give it back." Renge requested fearfully, but her words went into deaf ears as the Host Club President continued untangling the yellow mass.

"Come on, I just want to see what this- Eh?" Tamaki finally opened his eyes wide to see what exactly was in his possession "B-"

Yellow clothing which covered from his hand to his mid-forearm.

"Be-"

Big eyes with black slits that formed the iris.

"Beelz-"

Two triangles formed ears and two more formed arms

"Beelzen-"

And a small mouth was smirking deviously at him, ready to eat him alive.

"BEELZENEF!!!!"

"I told you to give it back." Range sighed with a hand on her forehead as she saw her blond Senpai about to faint for the sight of the puppet he was holding.

"Beelzenef! Beelzenef! Beelzenef!" Tamaki yelled pointing a finger to the puppet that was still in his grasp; he was just too scared to let go of it "Beelzenef!"

"We already know the cat's name, milord." Hikaru said with a roll of his eyes, his brother rested an elbow on his shoulder just to be more comfortable.

"But why did you have it, eh?" Kaoru asked directing his attention to Renge who sweat-dropped before laughing nervously.

"It's a simple story actually."

"It doesn't matter how she got it!" The blue-eyed teenager yelled to his friends really freaked out with the situation "We have to get rid of it; do you have any idea of what would Nekozawa-Senpai do if he finds his evil puppet in here?!"

"Don't worry, Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi said rising her hands signaling the second-year student to relax; it was futile "We just have to take it down to the Dark Magic Club and everything will be fine."

"Nothing will be okay! We've been cursed! You hear me? Cursed!" Tamaki continued yelling running in circles around the other Host Club members; all his awaiting customers forgotten, his brain was now busy thinking on everything the dark boy could do to them now that they have been cursed by the terrific doll in his hands "Okay, it can still be repaired; all we need to do is-"

"Beelzenef?" A voice called out in a somber tone as the now black door opened slowly, a hooded head peeking in "Are you here?"

"AAAHHHAAA!" That was the end, it was the end! Tamaki gave a few steps backwards trying to get as far away from the senior as fast as he could, his race came to a sudden halt due to the table that was on his path "He's here!"

"Beelzenef?" Nekozawa called again now entering into the Third Music Room, staying in the shadows as much as he could. His blue eyes scanned the area in search of his precious doll; at first, he thought he would need to keep looking but then, his eyes caught sight of a familiar piece of clothing in the center of the room right in the hands of a shaking host "Ah, Suou-kun; you have found Beelzenef."

"I… Well…" The motioned boy ran out of words, he was still too shocked to say anything coherent; it got worse when the other Club President started walking over to him, not paying attention to anyone. Tamaki saw Nekozawa's eyes that seemed to burn holes trough the puppet and his own chest, the way he was nearing him not only managed to scare him to death but the customers were startled as well, they were know looking timidly at the scene; it was the Prince type's reaction what got them alerted in the first place.

"Now, can you give it back to me?" A pale hand with long fingers extended to the one holding Beelzenef at the moment, hoping to receive it directly, blue eyes searched for another pair of blue eyes under messy dark hair, but this distraction only got the older teen a little impatient "Now!"

"Yah!" Tamaki moved both of his hands to his back trying to find some support on the table behind him, and he found it, but the hand that was holding the claimed treasure landed on an unexpected place.

The noise of porcelain breaking stopped everyone dead on their tracks; the only body part everyone was moving was the head, right to the source of the noise: A now broken expensive white cup which happened to be full of tea that currently was all over the table, the plate the cup was resting on and… all over Beelzenef…

"Eh!" At the moment it didn't matter if his hand was red, or the burning sensation on it, not even the curiosity of knowing if he had any cuts for the broken cup was Tamaki's main worry; it was Beelzenef's new look; his originally pale yellow body was now light brown and it was all wet "Ah…"

"My…" No-one was sure, but they could have sworn Nekozawa's voice was shaking "My dear Beelzenef…"

"D-Don't worry, Nekozawa-Senpai!" Tamaki exclaimed with his body facing the table while he kept his eyes on the elder boy over his shoulder, his hand moving over the table trying to grasp something, _anything _that could help him clean up the mess "I'll just clean it up with this soft napkin I found."

"Tama-Chan! That was my strawberry cake!" Tamaki's hands stopped moving as his head turned a little more to the side, his blue wide eyes meeting with a pair of brown teary ones that belonged to none other than Honey who tried to find some soothe on his pink bunny. The nervous blonde took his gaze away from his small friend and back to his hands to find that the puppet was not only drenched with tea, but it was now also smeared with strawberry cake.

"My… My poor Beelzenef…" Nekozawa's voice was defiantly shaking this time; his hand was still outstretched towards Tamaki who was even more terrified than before causing his brain to work slower than the rest of his body.

"Tamaki, give Nekozawa-Senpai the puppet back." Kyouya suggested knowing fully well his best friend was about to explode from stress; what an interesting turn of events had this apparently-normal Friday taken.

"Just do it." Mori instructed, but, again; Tamaki was not paying attention to them and they knew that only meant more problems.

"Look, it's no big deal; it can be arranged with some water. Watch this!" The Host Club President need water and it couldn't wait; having the water too far away from where he was standing and thinking on the easiest way of solving the problem, he took the closest source of water he had in sight: The vase full of red roses that was on the same table he had been using for the last few minutes. Tamaki threw the water over the already dirty puppet, only to discover the water was already tinted a light green from the flowers' stem which was no surprise considering the water hadn't been changed since Thursday night and the roses were going to be taken away that evening after the Host Club was closed "Oh."

"…" By this time, the puppet's owner didn't have strength to say anything else; not after seeing how badly his beloved companion was being treated by that light-lover monster.

"Tamaki-Senpai, stop it now!" Haruhi yelled getting angry at her pseudo-father; it was obvious he was trying to make things better but he was only making it worse and worse. If he didn't stop soon, he could get in serious trouble with the Dark Magic Club creator.

"Milord, just leave it at that!" The Hitachiin brothers followed the others' lead but it was obvious their king was not going to listen to them.

"We'll… We'll send it to the dry cleaner's in a moment, just let me dry it off at least a little bit!" Tamaki proposed running towards a window and opening it quickly, he extended his arms so that Beelzenef was outside receiving all the fresh air as to make it dry off faster. The Prince type moved his arms up and down animatedly thinking he was finally doing something right.

"This… Senpai, I think you should take Beelzenef back inside before it falls down." Haruhi proposed carefully; she had to make him understand somehow he was doing no good with what he was doing, Tamaki turned to her moving his arms around more wildly as to complete his task sooner.

"No need to worry, Haruhi; everything is under control!" As soon as these words left his mouth, the inevitable happened: The drenched puppet found its way our of their captor's hands and towards the concrete floor of the patio "No- No!"

"Beelzenef!" Nekozawa screamed running to the window trying to catch his beloved cat-doll, the rest of the Host Club and all the customers ran to the window trying to take a good look to what would happen. As if time slowed down both, Tamaki and Umehito, tried to reach the falling puppet almost falling off the window themselves had it not been for the other hosts taking hold of them to keep them steady; both presidents followed the descend with their eyes, their mouth still wide open from screaming so loud. After what seemed like hours, Beelzenef finally touched the ground looking up pleadingly to its master asking for help.

"Perfect!" Tamaki yelled right after, successfully being pulled back into the room along with his Senpai "Now we just have to go get it, no big deal."

"Uh, Tamaki-kun." One of the girls called turning away from the window towards the blond.

"Be patient, my princess." Tamaki replied with a smile that could make any girl faint but it did not have the desired effect this time, seeing this, the host opted for finishing his phrase "I shall be right back with you in a moment."

"No, it's not that;" The customer said with a shake of her head and pointing out the window "Bee… The puppet is been kidnapped."

"What?!" Tamaki and Umehito ran back to the window and saw, much to their dismay, that the lady was right; a small dog had taken Beelzenef in his muzzle and was running away with it; paying no mind to the yells for him to go back and leave the new toy he had found.

"Hey, come back here! Beelzenef isn't yours; it's Nekozawa-Senpai's!" Tamaki yelled fiercely trying to stop the dog with his voice, which was a fruitless try as the mutt continued his way out of Ouran High School "NO! Come back! We'll be doomed if we don't get Beelzenef back!"

"Beelzenef! Beelzenef come back!" Nekozawa called to his precious companion, some tears fell down his cheeks, joining Tamaki's weeping "He's gone!"

"…" No-one said anything for a while; two boys were crying in a corner together and there was nothing good enough they could say to make anything better.

"I… I'm sorry." Tamaki apologized "Bu… But there's nothing to worry about, right? I mean, you can always get a new Beelzenef to play with like the one you give to anyone who joins your club."

"What?" Nekozawa suddenly stopped crying to turn his head looking straight at Tamaki who kept his gaze to the front instead of facing the third-year student "What did you say?"

"Yes, you can use a new Beelzenef; you have plenty of them."

"A. New. Beelzenef?" The Dark Magic Club president's body stood high looking menacingly down to the younger boy who was regretting turning his gaze to the person he was talking to; he could clearly see the blue eyes from under the dark wig and they had fire within them. Tamaki felt fright run through every vein of his body, a shiver ran down his spine, his muscles tensed and he started to sweat; what did he do?

"B-but, what did I say?"

"What did you say?!" If anyone ever thought Kyouya looked scary when he was annoyed or that Honey had bad mood if woken up from his nap it was because they had never seen Umehito Nekozawa when he was angry; not even the idea of the rage of the 'Low BloodPressure Demon Lord' and the 'Low Blood Pressure Beast' together was near as scary as the sight before everyone inside the Third Music Room; Tamaki was on his own, no-one gave a step to help him: No-one was dumb enough to get their own life in danger "This is all your fault!"

"It-It was an accident!" The blond retorted covering himself with his hands not daring to look at the newly awoken Demon-beast directly "Be-besides I didn't take it; it was-"

"I DON'T CARE!" The elder cut his schoolmate off with his booming voice, his dark aura getting bigger by the second "You have infuriated me! You have decided you fate! You shall suffer for what you did and for your hurtful words! Mark my words Tamaki Suou, this will not stay like this; you will pay!"

The air got colder to the point it froze everyone on their spot; Nekozawa threw one last menacing look to the blond shaking boy and then to the rest of the Host Club before running out of the room, the door back to normal. Silence reigned over the room, the only sound there was Tamaki's teetering knees and teeth. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes or so until someone finally decided to speak up.

"Way to go Milord…"

**TBC…**

_**Again, I'm hoping to find a beta soon; I mean, I want to make sure this gets just as interesting as it can get and I would like some help with grammar and vocabulary too. Also, I'll get Tamaki a little out of character in the upcoming episode and I want it to be intense; then he'll be back to where he was and if there is anyone out there who can help me make sure the characters don't get too out of character even under the situations I'm going to make the characters go trough it would be much appreciated!**_

_**Thanks for taking your time reading this; hope I can get a beta soon to make sure the first official chapter will be perfect for anyone out there who reads it… If anyone gets interested in this fanfic, that is…**_

_**Well, you get my idea, but I want to get yours too; feel free to leave a review (Signed or Anon) telling me what you think of this prologue: I'll reply to each an every review no matter if it's only one (Flames will be left to burn forever in the page alone). Remember, I still need a beta; anyone interested?**_

**Next chapter: **Tamaki is way too nervous to think clearly, a drastic change for his attitude…


	2. Aftershock

_**Hello again! Guess what, I have a writer who sounds interested in beta-ing my fic; .while.i.**__**fangirl said my plot sounds interesting and she'll start beta-ing my story just as soon as we can start communicating via e-mail (I like it better that way). I think it will help me a lot with my story; it'll make it more appealing for anyone who decides to read it.**_

_**I want to dedicate this to my first reviewer **__**Greenpanic6**__** and to my first alert **__**BookWormie123**__**; thanks for being the first ones supporting me guys and I really hope I can get other readers' attention.**_

_**CHAPTER WARNING! Tamaki acts OOC throughout most part of the chapter but I promise it's just for this once; I'll try to keep everyone in character in the upcoming chapters. I promise.**_

_**Story data:**_

_**Story Title: Spooky Friday**_

_**Summary: Something goes wrong after Tamaki makes one of the biggest mistakes in his life, now, he and his friends have to face the consequences; their only hope is getting out of Ouran in time.**_

_**No. of Chapters: To be decided but possibly around 15 (a little more, a little less)**_

_**Chapter title: Aftershock**_

_**Main Character: The Host Club (A little more onto Tamaki), Nekozawa, Renge.**_

_**Main Couple: No couples, just a tiny bit of implied romance.**_

_**Genre**__**: Supernatural**_

_**Subgenre**__**: General, Humor, Horror, Suspense**_

_**Authoress: Tamaruhikaru**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Koukou Host Club in any way; this is purely fan-made and is in no way associated to the real owners or creator.**_

**Chapter 1: Aftershock**

"Way to go Milord…"

"AAAAHHHHAAAA!" Tamaki yelled holding his head with his hands; he was in despair "WhatamIgoingtodonow?! WhatamIgoingtodonow?! WhatamIgoingtodonow?! What?!"

"Tamaki-Senpai, calm down." Haruhi called resting an arm on the unstable Host who kept screaming while moving violently around, the rest of the Host Club and the customers decided not to say nor do anything for the moment; Haruhi could surely handle it alone.

"Don't you see it, Haruhi?" The blond second-grader took his fellow host by the shoulders shaking her back and forth quickly and with a little too much force; Haruhi's arms were rapidly becoming numb from having the blood trapped but she opted for not trying to break free yet, she knew Tamaki wouldn't let her do it so "I'm doomed! I'm gonna die!"

"You are _not_ going to die!" Haruhi yelled back trying to get some sense into her Senpai "Listen, _nothing_will happen to you; Nekozawa-Senpai wouldn't hurt you."

"Are you blind or maybe deaf?" The nervous teenager still was in too much panic to even try to reason with him, he just wasn't thinking coherently "You saw the way he looked at me and you also heard his threat; he's going to hurt me!"

"Of course he's not gonna hurt you." Hikaru called from where he was standing; he shrugged lightly after his declaration, movement that his twin mirrored before finishing the speech.

"He's just going to kill you."

"Eh…" Tamaki felt as if a storm was falling over him; when he needed his friends' support the most; they come up with this: It was the end. The Suou heir-to-be freed Haruhi from his firm grasp and sat down on the floor staring into space with his mouth slightly open; he still couldn't believe the trouble he had gotten himself into.

Everyone in the room looked among themselves trying to find some kind of answer to the problem in hand just by looking into the neighbor's eyes. Kyouya re-accommodated his glasses and turned to look at the girl standing next to him, he rested a hand on her shoulder gaining her attention as she turned her head to him mildly knowing what he wanted from her but not quite sure if she wanted to do it; it was not necessarily her fault it was just something that happened. The raven-haired boy, however, didn't budge at the nervous eyes Renge was giving him; he just motioned towards his best friend with his head, telling her everything she needed to know. Renge sighed defeated and stood straight before making her way over to where Tamaki was seated sulking over his recent experience; Haruhi shot her one curious look before giving a couple of steps to the side giving the pair a little more space for themselves.

"T-Tamaki-San?" The Host Club manager started without really knowing what to say to him, yet, she forced a smile for him even though the person it was directed to had his back to her "I… You… You shouldn't be feeling this way about it; I'm… Pretty sure Nekozawa-Senpai wasn't serious about this. I bet this will be forgotten by Monday and everything will be back to normal."

"It's your fault."

"Pardon?" Renge asked, her forced smile disappearing. Tamaki stood up and turned to her, his eyes covered by his hair wouldn't let the girl see them… Not that she actually wanted to.

"This curse is all your fault!" The blond snapped to his schoolmate, still not showing his eyes to her "I'm going to die because of you!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Renge snapped back, her temper coming up just as soon as it was expected from her; she didn't let the others yell at her and even less if the person raising his voice was the Host Club King.

"Yes it was!" The blue eyes were now visible, a stern glare could be seen through the bangs of blond hair; a look very unusual in the Prince Type's orbs "_You _brought the puppet here in the first place!"

"But it was _you_who stole it from me when I entered!" The yells were getting louder and louder with every reply and it was making the situation inside the Third Music Room more awkward for the customers and degrading for the Hosts; they knew the argument could last just as much as the rest of the afternoon itself and it would take away all the charm of that Friday in the Host Club and it was all because of a freaking puppet!

"You could have tried to stop me!"

"I did! But you, Mr. Narcissist, had to come and force my fist open so you could take a look to it!"

"You could have stopped me from that by keeping your fist clenched!" Tamaki put his face down to Renge's level trying to look more intimidating, the girl accepted the challenge and didn't move an inch; there was no way she could let that pseudo-King get his way with her when it was obvious _he _was the one mistaken.

"Try doing that when the person opening your fist has twice the strength you have and let's see how you like it!"

"Why did you have Beelzenef anyway?" Tamaki questioned still in a loud tone of voice, pointing an accusing finger to his current rival "What were you doing with it?"

"I found it on my way back from arranging some things Kyouya-Sama asked me to do!" Renge retorted telling the story she had planned on telling him even before Nekozawa walked trough the door "It was on the floor and I brought it here because I was going to ask Haruhi-kun to take it down to the Dark Magic Club with me!"

"Don't get Kyouya or Haruhi, or anyone else for that matter, into this!" The blond yelled trying to protect his friends from being pulled into something they didn't have anything to do with at all "Why didn't you leave it on the floor?"

"I wanted to do something nice for someone! Is that so bad?"

"Just take a look at what your actions did to the Host Club!" The boy motioned to the table where Beelzenef had been badly treated mere minutes ago; drops of tea and filthy water were still falling off the table, strawberry cake decorated the formerly clean brown furniture, the broken white cup pieces were all over one end of the table and the roses were scattered over the opposite end with the now empty vase not too far from them "Is that your idea of nice?"

"That was not my doing and you know it!" The girl retorted pointing her own finger to her Senpai; she knew he was acting this way because he was scared, being so superstitious had gotten him in more troubles than she could count (According to Kyouya) and it also made him be quite violent towards the others at least until his worries were forgotten for something more important. But now Renge understood how seriously the blond took this kind of things and how much the dark boy's words had struck him, still, that was no reason for him to behave that way with her; all this would have never happened had he listened to her and the rest of the Hosts when they told him to stop with his crazy attitude towards the elder teen. But perhaps… Perhaps she shouldn't have taken the doll in the first place; leaving it right where it was would have helped this whole mess…

"But it was your actions what started it!" Range took in a deep breath to relax herself a little; this had to end soon and she might as well try to be the one to start the reconciliation.

"Listen, we don't need to be so loud, right?" Tamaki's expression didn't change, the face stayed as hard as it had been since the argument started, Renge lowered her gaze to the floor before continuing "You don't need to be so exalted."

"You're right, and you know what?" Brown eyes rose to meet blue ones, but those blue eyes expressed nothing but anger and it was all reserved for her "We don't need you either."

"What?" Renge, as well as all the other people gathered in the room, asked shocked; their eyes wide for what they had just heard and even more so coming from the always-sweet-mouth of the Prince Type.

"You just came here and said you were to become our manager, who gave you that authorization?"

"You did." The questioned girl couldn't believe her ears; was he serious? "You agreed to it and you have treated me as such; how can you say that now?"

"As the President of this club I have the right to do it." Tamaki answered plainly turning his back to the teary-eyed girl who was loss of words; he could understand that and he felt bad for what he said but he couldn't take those words back now, not at least until he had calmed down enough to think properly "I think you know what to do now."

Renge opened her mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was a sob, a sob that indicated the girl that there was no way she could continue the argument any longer; gulping down the lump in her throat, Renge lowered her gaze to the floor once again turning slowly to her side, tears running freely from her eyes now. She saw movement from the corner of her eyes and knew it was Haruhi who gave a step towards her, while she would usually let the brunette comfort her any day, this was not the best moment so she did the one thing she thought the best under that situation; she ran as fast as she could past Haruhi and out of the room leaving the place once again drowned in an awkward state.

"Renge-Chan!" Haruhi tried to make a run for the weeping girl, but she was stopped by another voice.

"Haruhi, let her go." The Natural type turned to look at her Senpai with questioning eyes, the light shone over the Cool type's glasses making it impossible for her to look at his dark eyes "You aren't the one who needs to comfort her."

"That should be Milord's job." Kaoru said glaring to the after mentioned teenager who hadn't changed position since the last words he said to the, apparently, now ex-manager.

"Tama-Chan; that was really mean!" Honey scolded the second-year student, his cousin agreeing silently "You have no right of telling Renge-Chan that sort of things."

"They're right Senpai, what were you thinking?" Haruhi asked also very disappointed with the blond teen, Tamaki tensed at hearing her voice angry at him "You really hurt her."

"The thing is, he wasn't thinking." Hikaru spoke up with a serious tone, knowing that what he was saying was true "He just said things without even bothering in thinking it over."

"At least I do have something to think with." Tamaki's voice was heard from the end of the room, snapping Hikaru's mind into fighting mode.

"What did you just say?"

"Hikaru, wait!" Kaoru took hold of his brother's arms, stopping him from stalking right up to Tamaki and giving him a piece of his mind.

"Enough is enough." Kyouya said tiredly and mad with his friend; that was just too much "You need to calm down and you have to do it now, Mori-Senpai, would you?"

"Of course." The tallest host said walking up to the somber boy and taking him by the waist so that he could rest him over his shoulder carrying him as he would carry a bag, Tamaki protested and moved around but there was no way the kendo champion was going to let go of him. Takashi opened the annex door there was at the far end of the room with the rest of the Host Club in tow.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki asked still hitting the third-grader with his fists in a useless try of breaking free, it was his best friend who answered him.

"You're going to relax and think about what you did with a good friend of yours." Tamaki was finally released in front of the black piano he had played more than once in that same room, he shot a questioning glance to his classmate who knew what he wanted to know "Play the piano, as many songs as you need to get your brain to work again, then we'll talk."

"You can't make me do this." The blond retorted with a serious voice, but his eyes went wide when he saw the fired-up eyes of his fellow hosts; they were dead serious.

"Yes we can." They all said in chorus, the Host Club Vice-president continued all by himself "We'll be waiting outside until you think you're ready, and don't worry for the customers; we'll take care of them."

"I still need to go attend the ladies." Tamaki protested a little calmer now; it was a good thing "I've got a lot of customers today and I can't disappoint them."

"You started a fight with one lady just a few minutes ago over one of the most stupid things in the world; I think that was disappointing enough, don't you?" Tamaki couldn't give a retort to his classmate after that simply because he knew Kyouya was right: It wasn't Renge's fault; it was no-one's fault but it was _him _who got Nekozawa angry for acting so stupid with the darned doll. Maybe some alone time with the piano was just what he needed, he'll have to apologize to both hurt teenagers later and gain their forgiveness someway or another.

Nodding slowly, Tamaki took his place on the piano and started playing the first song that came to his mind; it had good rhythm although it did sound kind of somber. His fellow Hosts looked at him for a minute or so before deciding to leave the room; it was obvious their president had understood their point and there was no necessity of staying with him any longer, he'd look for them once he was relaxed enough to face them.

After closing the door behind him, Kyouya joined his friends to try and arrange this mess with the girls who had opted for staying there in case there was anything they cold be helpful with or something even more interesting happened. Tamaki's customers specially wanted to know if their favorite host was all right after the outburst they had witnessed; something they were not used to when talking about the charming blond they knew.

"We apologize for the unpleasant show our King performed." The Vice-president started sounding as honest as he could "Tamaki will not be joining us for some time; we're not quite sure how long it will take."

"But is he okay?" One of Tamaki's fans asked, the rest of the girls wanted to hear the answer as well.

"He will be, don't worry too much about him." Kyouya assured with a little smile "In the meantime you can either leave the club for today or pick another host to be with; it'll be your choice."

"Kyouya-Senpai," The Hitachiin twins called as the girls discussed on what to do about the proposition they had received "Was taking Milord to the piano necessary?"

"We need him back to normal to continue." The questioned boy answered simply.

"What if he stays here for too long?" Hikaru asked trying not to let anyone else listen to them; that conversation was private.

"It won't take that long; maybe a couple of hours."

"Well, the customers will be gone by then so I think it will be okay." Kaoru sighed rubbing the back of his head "Man, I didn't know he could get so serious over something so stupid; Renge did look hurt for his words."

"She can handle it; I'm sure she'll get over it soon." Kyouya said walking away from the boys to attend to the girls already waiting for him; the brothers looked at each other and then smiled happily.

"Of course she will."

And so, while some customers opted for leaving the Club for the rest of the day and hope for everything to be better by next Monday, some others decided to try their luck with another Host and see how that went. Tamaki's songs played in the piano accompanied them the whole time.

***Two hours later***

A door at the far end of the room opened slowly, making 6 Host Club members lift their head up to see the person who had joined them; the customers had left around an hour ago but they had to wait for their friend to calm completely down. The blond boy walked up to them with his hands in his pockets and his gaze to the floor, some locks of hair creating shadows over his face; he didn't look as tense as before but he still looked sad. After some more steps, the second-grader reached his friends who stayed quiet waiting for him to say something.

"Listen, guys." Tamaki's voice was heard, it was soft as if he was trying not to rise the tension up by speaking too loud "I… I am sorry for everything I did today."

There was no reply for a few seconds and it made the young Suou doubt about his words; were they enough? He didn't dare to look at any of them in the eyes fearing what he might find.

"Milord!" Tamaki felt as two elbows found their way to his shoulders; one on each side, he raised his head and saw the little Devil Types smiling animatedly at him "Welcome back!"

"Tama-Chan, are you feeling better now?" Honey asked standing before the younger teen while hugging Usa-Chan close to him; his big contagious smile succeeding in getting another smile as a reply.

"Much better Honey-Senpai, thanks for asking."

"You sure took your time with the piano." Haruhi commented amused walking closer to her Senpai "But you do look better than before."

"You think so, Haruhi?" Tamaki's eyes shone as they usually do when the brunette gives him a compliment; it was all going back to normal "Art is he best way of taking all the stress out without hurting others, don't you agree?"

"Yes, of course." The girl smiled at her Senpai, joining to the happy group in there.

"Well, I'm glad you are back to normal." Kyouya spoke up from his place on the couch, Mori sitting next to him also gave an approving nod to the blue-eyed boy "Now there's something important you have to do."

"I know Kyouya." Tamaki nodded still smiling and reaching for his cell-phone in his pocket "I have to call Renge-kun and tell her just how sorry I am for what I said to her."

"Of course you should do that." The dark-eyed boy said smirking maliciously "But there is something more important you need to do first."

"Huh?" Tamaki looked up to his best friend not really understanding what he meant "What is it?"

"You need to clean up that mess." The Demon Lord answered pointing to the table in the center of the room that was just the same as it had been before Tamaki was taken to the adjacent room to play the piano; the only difference was that the tea and the water had stopped dropping off the table; they were settled on the table and the floor "And do it now; our limousines are waiting for us already."

"Eh…"

"Here's everything you need!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed in chorus handing their King some buckets with water and soap, a mop, a rag, a broom and a rake "If you have any questions Haruhi can help you."

"And why me?" Haruhi asked crossing her arms over her chest indignantly; she didn't have anything to do with that mess, it was the twins themselves who answered.

"As a commoner you have experience in this."

"I should have seen that coming…"

"Tama-Chan, Haru-Chan; I can help if you want me to!" Honey exclaimed jumping up and down, eager to help his friends if he could, besides, that cleaning up stuff sounded appealing in its own way.

"Me too." Mori said with his deep voice, supporting his favorite cousin as always.

"Thank you guys, you're the best!" Tamaki yelled happily with tears of joy in his eyes; so grateful he was with them for this that he couldn't help but give Haruhi and Honey a big hug-

_**CLANK! (X6)**_

"And you also have to clean that up." Kyouya said taking another sip of his tea "I will not accept soap on this floor."

"Kyouya!" Tamaki whined, his voice like a five-years old "You're so mean!"

"Works for me."

**TBC…**

_**So yeah, this is how Tamaki acted out of character and how it all starts; maybe nothing is happening at the moment but that's because everything needs to start from the beginning and everything needs an explanation and so, as much as this chapter will be forgotten as the story continues, it needed to be written for some reasons that will become obvious soon. Also, even though Tamaruhi is not my favorite couple in the anime, it n**__**eeded to be implied somehow; it is, after all, part of the Prince Type's personality so I need to write it.**_

_**Why so much Renge? Simple, it's an important part in the fic; you'll see it soon. And also, even if Nekozawa is not appearing, he's a main character because of the Host Club thoughts and words; you know how he's supposed to be the one who promised revenge, right?**_

_**Anyway, I think this is quite enough for the moment; any thoughts you have abut this chapter I want to hear them… Or rather read them, just leave a review and tell me whatever you wish about this chapter (Flames will be left to burn forever in the page alone). I hope I can start sharing documents with .while..girl soon so we can start working on the next chapter right away!**_

**Next Chapter: **Strange things happen; the revenge has started…


	3. And so it begins

_**Hey there, a new update. I got a beta for this story who is called SkyRider and who is helping me a lot with my fic, I've really got to thank my new beta a lot for that because I suck at Grammar and I need to learn to use more words in my writings. SkyRider will be working with me for the rest of this Fanfic and I'll have to find something good to give my beta once the story is finished… I'll deal with that later ^^.**_

_**Greenpanic6**__**, I want to thank you too for leaving a review again and adding me to your Alert list, at least I know I called someone's attention with this and I'd love to see you reviewing for all my chapters. Anyway, I'll finish this Fanfiction because I'm not about to leave something un-finished. I'm not that kind of person. Thanks!**_

_**Also, dedication not only to **__**Greenpanic6**__**, but also to **__**The Scars You Can't Forget**__** for being the first one to add my story to their Favorites list and to **__**BookWormie123**__** for not deleting me from their Alert list but most of all to my beta SkyRider ^^.**_

_**Also, a little warning which my beta pointed out; maybe I'll pull Haruhi somewhat OC but with SkyRider's help I hope I can keep her as much in character as I can.**_

_**Story data:**_

_**Story Title: Spooky Friday**_

_**Summary: Something goes wrong after Tamaki makes one of the biggest mistakes in his life, now, he and his friends have to face the consequences; their only hope is getting out of Ouran in time.**_

_**No. of Chapters: To be decided but possibly around 15 (a little more, a little less)**_

_**Chapter title: And so it begins**_

_**Main Character: The Host Club (A little more onto Tamaki), Nekozawa, Renge.**_

_**Main Couple: No couples, just a tiny bit of implied romance.**_

_**Genre**__**: Supernatural**_

_**Subgenre**__**: General, Humor, Horror, Suspense**_

_**Authoress: Tamaruhikaru**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Koukou Host Club in any way; this is purely fan-made and is in no way associated to the real owners or creator.**_

**Chapter 2: And so it begins.**

***Ten minutes later***

"Ta-Chan!" Honey exclaimed, showing the finished work to Kyouya and the Hitachiin twins, who had opted to stay out of the cleaning task, leaving the other hosts to do it by themselves "Now the room is clean again!"

"It's about time." Hikaru said stretching his arms over his head tiredly, trying to annoy the cleaning squad. "I thought I would be trapped here forever."

"You didn't have to stay if you were so tired of waiting," Haruhi said with her hands on her hips. It wasn't fair to her when he obviously hadn't been the one working on cleaning up that mess. She knew she wasn't obligated to do it either, but her conscience wouldn't let her sleep that night if she left her filthy-rich-ignorant-to-home-duties friends alone at that moment.

"I only stayed here because Kaoru did. I have better things to do than hanging around here after six in the afternoon." Kaoru looked at his brother with a little pout before turning back to his fellow hosts.

"So, now that that's done, how are you feeling Milord?"

"Much better." Tamaki admitted. "I still can't believe the way I behaved towards all of you this afternoon, and over something so stupid. I've been with Nekozawa-Senpai long enough to know he won't do anything serious even after losing Beelzenef."

"It's good to hear you saying that," Kyouya said standing up from the couch, the Devil types following his lead. "It seems you've grown a lot this afternoon."

"Kyouya-Senpai is right," Haruhi agreed. "Maybe you only needed to feel a lot of stress to make your senses more alert."

"But don't do this too often, you're really scary when you're mad," Honey requested sounding just as cute as ever, but somehow, still serious. "And that's not our Tama-Chan, right Takashi?"

"Mmm…" Mori agreed as quiet as ever, but that simple word was enough, just as it was whenever he spoke.

"All right, all right! I'll try to keep being me," the blond sophomore exclaimed raising his hands in defeat but amused with the situation none-the-less, "seeing how much you love me just the way I am."

"Yeah, well… I really should be going now." Haruhi said, checking her watch. "It's late and I want to be home before my dad gets there. I need to prepare some dinner."

"Do you want a lift?" Haruhi's classmates asked in chorus, Tamaki decided then to enter the conversation.

"Of course not, if someone is to take Haruhi home that would be me." He rested his hands on Haruhi's shoulders from behind standing with his head up "It's a father's duty to take care of his beloved child at every hour of the day."

"Thanks, but no thanks, guys." The female said not wanting to cause trouble by making Hikaru, Kaoru or Tamaki go out of their way just to take her home. Besides, she also wanted time for herself after a hard day like that one. She loved her friends and cared for them, but she had spent too much time with them that afternoon. She also knew her father could get mad at her if he saw her getting out of one of the male hosts' limousines; even more so if it was Tamaki's.

"My house is the closest one to Haru-Chan's so I think it would be better if I took her home." Honey proposed raising his hand in the air, entering the conversation and ignoring Haruhi's recent words. "We can eat some cake on the way home!"

"You don't need to do it guys," Haruhi insisted, but it seemed as if her companions were even more persistent than she was. She was used to being ignored, but she didn't have to like it.

"Let's decide it with a competition then!" Hikaru proposed raising his hand up in the air, Kaoru copying him with the opposite hand.

"Let's take a look outside where the limousines are parked; the one in the front of the row-"

"Get's to take Haruhi home!" The twins finished together in a dramatic tone motioning to the girl who could only stare at their antics. After almost a year of working with them she still couldn't understand what was in their mind every time they thought about doing something like this. Every time there was something they wanted to know or do about or with her it always ended in a competition. The price had, obviously, something to do with her, but one day that was going to change. She would get back at them for that, maybe creating a challenge herself for them… Thinking about it seriously, it didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Why does everything ends in a competition about me?" She voiced her first thoughts. She felt the necessity of doing it.

"You're fun to play with." Kyouya answered the question almost in Haruhi's ear. When the heck had he gotten so close to her, and she hadn't even noticed it? The brunette jumped away from the elder boy. It was too close for comfort, and she was only used to be 'harassed' by the twins and Tamaki.

"You've got yourselves a deal!" Tamaki agreed eagerly, almost as if knowing he would win, as he usually thinks. "Let's go to the window!"

Taking that as their cue, all the host club members (Save for Kyouya and Haruhi) made a run for the window and searched for the expensive cars parked somewhere near the Academy's entrance. There, five limos waiting for the teenagers to board them. Only one would be taking two (or three) non-related students to their respective homes that evening, and that limo belonged to…

"…Mori-Senpai…"

Three young boys felt dejected. They had their hopes high, and they had crumbled down in a matter of seconds. Honey and Mori looked at their previous rivals, bemused by their reactions. They were as over-reactive as ever, yet there was nothing they could do to change the results, no matter how much they wanted to. Forgetting all of them for the moment, the seniors looked at each other.

"Takashi, do you want to take Haru-Chan home?" Asked the shortest boy to his cousin to make sure he was okay with the situation.

"Yes…"

"It's not fair, why does the uncle gets to take my child home and not me?" Tamaki whined over in a far corner of the room, shadows covering him almost completely, and leaving the unhappy twins right where they were before, wanting to suffer alone. He couldn't believe it: he was so close to being the one to take the girl back home. If only Mori-Senpai's car had arrived a little later, had Honey-Senpai's limo, the Doppelgangers' limo and Kyouya's limo arrived even later, then _he_ could be the one to have the honor of accompanying the lady to her house. He was only four cars away!

"So now I get to have an uncle too?" Asked Haruhi aloud not really wanting to hear a reply. Her Host Club family was getting weirder and weirder with each passing day.

"You have two uncles and a pair of brothers in case you haven't noticed it." The Club vice-president spoke up writing more notes down on his notebook, an evil smirk planted on his lips; obviously he was enjoying the situation. Haruhi suddenly smiled, two could play that game.

"And as far as I know I have a mother too." The girl felt avenged after hearing a crack coming from Kyouya's pen. She didn't know if it had broken but having it a little cracked was enough satisfaction for her.

'_That should keep him in line at least for a couple of minutes,'_ she thought.

"Uh, guys, who's that lady with the chauffeurs?" Kaoru asked, suddenly earning everyone's attention and creating a new conversation topic. Six pairs of feet walked hurriedly to catch up with the one belonging to the person who had spoken. Now seven pairs of eyes were looking out the window trying to find out what exactly was happening.

As the younger twin had said, there was a woman outside talking to the drivers of each car. They could only see the woman's back from where they were standing: She was wearing a uniform similar to that of the girls in Ouran in a lighter tone but she had white-blond, straight hair that fell to the back of her waist. It was hair the Hosts had never seen before in their school. The chauffeurs seemed to be listening intently to something she was saying, or at least the hosts supposed so after seeing the elder men gathered around the lady with their bodies bent a little to the front. The girl wasn't moving at all, so the teenagers guessed she was just not the expressive type.

"Has any of you seen her here before?" Tamaki asked his friends, who answered with negative expressions: "Who could she be?"

Just then, the drivers started to move to their respective cars, getting into them without giving another glance to the young lady they had spoken to seconds ago. The Hosts stayed still waiting to see what was going to happen next, but they weren't expecting the results they received.

"What are they doing?!" The twins asked exalted when they saw the limousines driving away from the high school "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Wait!" Tamaki yelled, running to the door, hoping against hope the drivers would somehow listen to him and do as he said. "Wait for us!"

"Leave it, Tamaki," said Takashi, still looking out the window, stopping the Club President dead in his tracks "You won't reach them."

"But how do they dare to abandon us when they're supposed to pick us up! They're doing the exact opposite of what they're supposed to do!" Tamaki exclaimed, stomping back to the window. The blond girl was still outside at the same spot she had been standing since they first saw her, the cars completely out of sight by now. "Who does she think she is?"

"Someone who can make the chauffeurs do what she says," Haruhi answered without really thinking about it. She was just as surprised as her fellow hosts. The workers of each of the males' families she had met before always did what they needed to do, and did it well. As far as she knew, they all were happy of working for the family they served.

"Renge-Kun!" Tamaki exclaimed suddenly snapping his fingers, startling everyone in the room a little. He took his 'discovery-pose' with his hand forming an 'L' in front of his now slightly smiling face. "That's it!"

"What about her?" Asked the young girl to her Senpai. He looked back at her with a hand on his chin in a thoughtful expression.

"I bet the girl is Renge-Kun," the blue-eyed boy explained, nearing the window again. "All our chauffeurs know her and I bet this is her way of getting revenge for treating her so badly."

"It does sound kind of obvious," Kyouya accepted, staring out the window as well. His best friend's way of thinking sounding logical for the first time in a long while. "Renge-kun likes cosplay, and it's possible she's wearing a wig so she couldn't be easily recognized by anyone, meaning us."

"I don't think that's her." The Natural type said truthfully. "For some reason, I can tell the one outside is not Renge-Chan."

"There is one way of proving it to you." Tamaki took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number rapidly before bringing the object to his ear. His fellow hosts tried figuring out what was he thinking until one boy finally got a shinning light bulb over his head.

"Oh, you're going to call Renge-Chan and see if the girl outside picks up her phone," Honey said, understanding his King's plan. When Tamaki nodded, Honey smiled widely. "That's a great idea Tama-Chan!"

"I know, right?" The second-grader waited four tunes until he heard the call being answered "Heh, Renge-Kun!"

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"_ Tamaki winced at the yell, taking the phone away from his ear for a second, hoping she wouldn't yell again. He put the cell-phone back in place so he could reply.

"You don't have to be so loud."

"_I don't have to be so loud!?" _Renge was skeptical, it was obvious she was still pretty angry at him. He had to do something big if he wanted her forgiveness… But he'd think about it later.

"Milord," Hikaru called from the window, "the woman has not moved an inch."

"What did you say?" Surprised the president ran back to confirm Hikaru's revelation as Renge continued to yell at him through the phone. "But how can it be? I was sure that was Renge-Kun."

"_And besides, you were the one who started it all, acting like a total jerk when I just wanted to cheer you up!"_

"Renge-Kun, where are you?" Tamaki interrupted Renge's shrieking, still not believing that she wasn't the blond girl outside. He heard the girl sigh, but it was obvious it was only to get more air to continue with her reproach.

"_I just happen to be in the Academy near the fountain!" _Tamaki's eyes widened as he ran to the other end of the room and looked out the window to discover that, in fact, a girl was seated on the fountain, and it was definitely Renge. No one else wore that bow on her head but the outspoken otaku.

"What are you doing in the school so late?" The rest of the host club were now by their leader's side also shocked to find Renge seated outside and all alone. Tamaki decided to turn the loud-speaker on so his friends could listen to Renge and vice-versa. The situation was too strange to control it by himself. "Aren't you supposed to be home by now."

"_When I came outside to look for my limousine, I couldn't find it anywhere, and it still hasn't arrived." _The questioned teen responded without yelling this time. She now sounded worried.

"Haven't you tried calling your chauffeur or anyone else?" Kyouya asked from the window. Renge could hear perfectly and felt herself lighten up, knowing it wasn't just Tamaki who was trying to talk to her.

"_I can't…" _The voice had an ashamed tone to it, and it made the Host Club President think in at least a hundred of possibilities except: _"I ran out of credit."_

"And hasn't anyone tried to reach you?" Now it was Honey, the curious one. Haruhi and the twins were the only ones looking out the window by this time. The rest looked at Tamaki and his cell-phone as if that would help them more than looking at the actual Renge.

"_No, I haven't received any calls from anyone," _Renge admitted. _"Just you."_

"Well, that's strange." Tamaki exhaled thoughtfully. The girl he was talking to cleared her throat to continue.

"_I was hoping one of you could take me home when you were picked up."_

"You're out of luck, our rides just left," Hikaru said, turning away from the window. Kaoru ran back to their first spot at the window to check upon the blond girl who had made the chauffeurs drive away in the first place

"Kaoru?"

"She's still there."

"_Who's where?" _Renge asked, intrigued by the redhead's words.

"There's a blond girl standing at the Academy's entrance. Can you see her from where you're seated?" Haruhi asked aloud, still keeping an eye on her female classmate from the window. She saw as Renge stood up and looked towards the specified spot, looking for the so-called blond student.

"_Oh yes! I can see her from here," _Renge corroborated after spotting the strange person. _"Who is she? I've never seen her before."_

"None of us know her." Haruhi replied, turning away from the window, and walking up to her pseudo-father, not feeling comfortable with talking to someone through the telephone without even being near it.

"_Should I go talk to her?" _Renge asked, her rage towards the Host Club president forgotten for the moment. It was Kyouya who answered her.

"It would be for the best, considering she was the one who made our cars leave without us."

"_Ah, so that was the engine sound I heard," _Renge concluded. _"But if your cars left you, why are you calling me and not your chauffeurs?"_

"Milord can answer that." Hikaru and Kaoru had left their spot by the window to join the rest of the club. They really wanted to hear what would happen between the otaku and the Suou heir-to-be. Needless to say, Tamaki wanted to kill the twins at that very moment for getting him in more trouble with the already angered girl.

"_How so?"_

"They don't know what they're talking about, pay them no mind."

"_Listen, Mr. king-wanabe," _Renge started the threat, scaring the boy with simply her tone of voice. _"If I ever discover the truth I'll…"_

"…Renge-Kun?" Tamaki asked after hearing the sudden stop in the girl's speech. His friends around him looked intently at their leader, wanting to know what was happening, even though the loudspeaker was still on. "Are you there? Hello?"

The Host Club members waited for any kind of reply. They weren't expecting what happened next.

"AAAAAHHHHHAAA!" A bloody scream rang trough the phone, making everyone in the room jump in fright. Tamaki let the communication item fall from his hand, onto the floor where everyone could see it clearly. They waited for something else to happen. _Anything_. But everything stayed quiet after that. Recovering quickly from the shock, the prince type picked the phone back up and put it to his ear, not even minding that the loud speaker was still on. Knowing what had happened to his female friend was more important.

"Renge, are you okay? Answer me!" He pleaded into the speaker worriedly, forgetting about the formalism and calling the girl by only her first name. He just wanted to know what happened. The other Hosts, also waking up from their shock, ran to the window from where they had been checking up on Renge moments ago. "Renge! Renge, say something!"

"She's gone!" Haruhi called from the window, the blond went to join the rest so he could see the truth with his own eyes. Unfortunately, it was completely true. Renge was no-where in sight.

"Her phone is still there," Mori pointed out, spotting the little light blue object dropped on the floor. It was still open—the reason behind Tamaki still being able to hear something from the other end of the line. So he could deduce her disappearance was not really her choice, and it had been a fast one. Renge would never leave her phone behind unless it was on purpose, but obviously, that was not the case this time.

"But where is she?" Hikaru asked looking around trying to see if he could find her anywhere nearby. Kaoru did the same as he expressed his own thoughts.

"What happened to her? Why did she scream?"

"Don't rush yourselves. I bet she has to be around here somewhere," Kyouya said more to himself than to the others. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried. The only one who could tell was the one boy who knew him better than he knew himself, just as it was the other way around. Kyouya was not the kind of boy to express many feelings such as worry for one of his friends, but he had a heart just like anyone else. He did have a soft spot for the otaku, as he did for the rest of the Host Club. "We'll find her."

"Guys, you have to come here quickly!" Honey called from the other end of the room. He had a scared expression in his face, inciting the others to go there as fast as they could.

"Did you find her, Honey-Senpai?" Tamaki asked, hoping to receive an affirmative reply, but he felt even more depressed when the short blond shook his head without turning his gaze away from the window. "Then what is it?"

"The blond girl…" Honey answered, pointing outside fearfully while hugging his bunny closer to him with the other arm, "is gone too."

All gazes focused on the spot the blond girl had been standing before to find it now empty. To say the Host Club members were scared would be a misunderstanding. They were freaking frightened. It couldn't be a coincidence. They just knew it wasn't a coincidence. Both girls disappeared at the same time. One of them was unknown to the hosts, and the other was a close friend of them. The one they knew nothing about managed to make their chauffeurs go without them and stay static for a long time, while the other girl disappeared suddenly with a horrible scream, leaving her phone behind, abandoned. What are the odds of that being something normal?

"What's happening?" Haruhi asked curiously. Just then, they heard something falling softly behind them. Turning slowly around, not knowing what they would find, they saw something on the floor that wasn't there before.

"Is that…?" Two nervous redheads asked together while holding hands. The always assertive cool type finished the sentence, "Renge's bow…"

No one moved. They just stood there, looking at the new object decorating the room's floor. It was the proof they needed to prove their theory was right. Something had happened to their friend. It was neither something good, nor normal. After a minute or so of just staring at the bow, Tamaki walked up to it, picking it up from the floor and grasping it in his hand firmly. His next declaration was too important to say without something to support him.

"Nekozawa-Senpai's revenge has started."

**TBC…**

_**Gotta say this is not really scary but I'm new at Supernatural stuff within a school and I'm also very aware the blond girl is something commonly used in this kind of stories but I think this is not that bad and it can work out with the fic.**_

_**So, this has started: Renge is gone, the Host club is all alone in the school and strange things are happening. Maybe Nekozawa is taking things a little too far… Is he even capable of doing this? I mean, can he actually control Supernatural stuff? I guess we'll just have to wait to find out, right?**_

_**I want to keep the humor in this story so you'll find in upcoming chapters very light parts that could change dramatically. I have to say it can sound a little crazy but I want this fic to have a little of everything.**_

_**Thanks for reading, review if you please and I'll reply to any comment you send me (Flames will be left to burn forever in the page alone). I'm having fun writing this but I also have fun reading other people's opinion so, if you have anything to tell me feel free of doing it so. Until next time!**_

**Next Chapter: **Renge is gone and the Host Club has to save her, but nothing is that simple and even less after you see a ghost…


End file.
